


First Days

by Nosiddam1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First days are the worst, but at least this way it doesn't have to suck for both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days

First days are the worst. Everyone staring at you, trying to figure out if you were cool or someone to take advantage of (that was easy at least; _no one_ took advantage of a Winchester and he and Sam were made of awesome), having to deal with stupid getting-to-know-you questions, having to wade into the mess of all the pre-established cliques and work out who to waste his days with without getting involved in any of the petty fights that invariably come with high school.

Teenagers. They’re the real monsters of the world; whiny, hormone addled fuckers.

First days are the worst. Dean hated seeing the pinched, almost _haunted_ look on Sams’ face. His tense posture all but screaming his discomfort to the world; how Dad couldn’t see the misery each new school caused Sam was beyond Deans’ comprehension.

Just before they reach the entrance of their new school (the name of which Dean has already forgotten) he hooks an arm around Sams’ neck and pulls him in for a quick squeeze and ruffles his hair before putting some space between them (and shut up he wasn’t _petting_ Sam, it was practically a noogie, that’s _manly_ ). As they enter the halls Dean exaggerates his swagger and smiles flirtatiously at each of the girls they pass.

By the time he’s made it to his first class (he’s always a few minutes late to each class on the first day, having made it a rule years ago to surreptitiously to listen in to the start of each of Sams’ classes) people are already excited to see the new kid in their class. As he drawls out a sarcastic reply to the teachers’ half-hearted attempt at introducing him, the class snickers quietly and Dean relaxes into his chair in a lazy sprawl, confident in the knowledge that by the end of the day he’ll be the only thing everyone cares about by the end of the day.

By the end of the day he has a reputation as a flirt and a bad boy with the student body, and as a potentially troubled teen with the staff, but the sunny smile he receives from Sam as they walk back to their hotel as he chatters away about an assignment he’s looking forward to (what a nerd) and the friends he’s made, Dean is again reminded that it’s always worth it.

First days are the worst, but deflecting attention from Sam so that Dean could hear a happy recount at the end of the day is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around my head for the longest time and I just had to get it out.


End file.
